Tokyo Mew Mew Season 3
by X-Cartoon-Fanatic-X
Summary: It's back with ton's of drama? comedy? action? i honestly don't know where this story is heading to myself but all we know is that 'fun time' with our favorite mew mews are back!


**It's regents week an Lately I've been obsess with Tokyo mew mew that I just couldn't let this end like that I want to continue it and want to write stories about them. So enjoy it ^-^. **

**Zoey P.O.V**

'Wow it seem like it was a dream, just two weeks ago the mew mew's and I finally defeated the deep blue, the alien return to there home planet, and we finally return to being a normal girl without any super freaky animal power' I sigh. Somehow that thought make me sad.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I realized that I can now kiss Mark without turning into a full cat and whenever I'm around him there's nothing to hide. "Oh this is too good to be true" I smiled giggling as I walked into my room to get changed into my school uniform…. "OH NOO!!!" 7:46 "I'm gonna be sooo late" I ran out the house in such a hurry I'm sure I left track marks on the floor. I ran as fast as I can 'man I wish I still have my mew power at a time like this'.

5…4…3…2…

"Wait….wait" I screamed to the security closing the door, he laughed "right on time Miss. Hanson" I thanked him and hurry to my history class 'boy was I tired'. The teacher gave me a irritated look "nice of you to join us Zoey now if you don't…" I didn't pay attention to her, I was way too tired so I walked to my seat and sigh.

Mimi and Meghan leaned toward the side of my desk asking about 'what's got you so tired?" "how's mark?" blah blah blah and before you know it i'm off in dreamland.

'It was a beautiful sunset surrounded by a orange-purple skylight, with twinkling stars, Palm trees moving side to side gently by the caress movement of the wind, and the ocean waves making the lovely swooshing sound.

I was in someone arm, smiling and looking so happy

But I couldn't see who the dark figure and that kinda scares me

But forget that im sure it was Mark… 'he so dreamy'. I sigh "can this get any better" I asked myself. Just when Me and the dark figure was about too kiss, the scene changed.

I was in the park and Mark was there with me "I'm sorry Zoey but I think it's best if we break up" He said sadly not looking into my eyes. Right there I felt like i'm going to faint but I didn't and I manage to ask "why" Mark look upset "because Zoey you don't love me anymore you love someone else, I can see it in your eyes" he faded away'

"NO! I DON'T LOVE ANYONE BESIDE YOU" I screamed, the teacher slam the book on a nearby table "Well Miss. Hanson if you really love me then I suggest you start doing some work" My History teacher said in a tone that show she doesn't like me very much. My face turn a beet red color while everyone laughed.

After school Mimi and Meghan offered to walked me home but I refused saying I just want to walk around so we walked our separate way. As I walked, I was thinking about the dream I had 'what did mark mean by me loving someone else, that's impossible right?'.

* * *

Anyway I walked and somehow I ended up in café mew mew. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt too look around". I walked to the entrance staring at the closed sign. "Zoey?" asked a Timid voice, I immediately recognized her "Bridget". "I was just walking around when my feet just took me here" She said shyly. I agreed "yea I know what you mean, thing's been boring without the fighting lately". "still as hot-blooded ever I see" came a snotty voice. I smiled "Corina, it's great too see you again, and what do you mean by hot-blooded" Corina closed her eye and smirk "you miss fighting and that indicate you being hot-blooded" still with the attitude I see "you and that sharp mouth of your". "Big sisters" came a little voice we turned to see Kikki with Renee, Miss. Attitude eye's lit up at the sight of Renee.

We open the door and walked in. "wow it seem like it was just recently we were all working here" said Kikki. "where did everyone go?" asked Corina "After they said they were closing the café I wonder where they went?" asked Renee.

The light suddenly switched on and Elliot came out from the corner "ELLIOT!!" we all screamed "what are you doing here" I asked excitedly I admit even though he's been a pain at times I still missed him and glad to see him again. "you came at a good time and well something made me curious and I wanted to investigate" same old Elliot. Just then Wesley appeared "WESLEY" we screamed again "it's great to see you again" he said in his charming voice. He turned to Elliot "it's just as you predicted it just appeared" We were all in shock I was the first to speak up "what in the world just appear" I asked Elliot smiled at me "you're new enemy" "what?" we all said in shock "immediately head to the location" Elliot said bossing us around again, "but even if we head there we can't fight" said Corina. "Zoey, why don't you look at Kikki forehead" I quickly did what I was told and there it was the mew mark. We were all in shock 'just when I though I was a normal girl' we all look at our mark while Wesley explain how we only lost our power temporary thanks to the blue aqua effect. "confirmation over now head over there and do what you do best" Elliot announced. Renee sigh "please gimme a break" she said, Kikki smiled in excitement "yay we get to fight again it's fun" little girls. I quickly got my head together and do what I do best and that is to lead the team. "well no point in worrying about it, everyone let's go" I said "right" they all said.

"TOKYO MEW MEW GO"

We all transform into our mew form

Mew mew Corina

Mew mew Kikki

Mew mew Bridget

Mew mew Renee

Mew mew Zoey

"Mew Mew Style

Mew Mew Grace

Mew Mew Power

In your face"

LET'S GO…

* * *

The mews and I head toward the Park, we see our new enemy, three pink alien who had the same pointy ears. "eh just who are you" asked Corina in a disgusted voice.

The Tallest one spoke "Well if you must know I'm Kily" the smaller alien spoke up next "I'm Reta and we expected Dren and his possé to help conquer earth for us but what do they do return with some magical water to restored our planet" the middle one spoke up last "And I am Frea. Anyway we're here for a reason and that is to eliminate you. We will do what Dren and his friends couldn't, we will get rid of you for everything you've done to hurt our friends and taking over this blue planet will just be a reward".

"oh yea well fat chance because your not conquering anything with us around" Came Kikki angry squeaky voice. Reta laughed "then I get you won't be around much longer Attack Predycite"

There it was a Ugly looking tree that look like it's eating the innocent people trying to run away. Renee tried to help most of the people but got knocked down by one of the branches "Renee" Corina scream in panic. Oh she was mad after all she look up to Renee as a big sister "heart arrow" Corina attacked but it didn't scratch it one bit. Reta laughed

"hahaha you think your silly attack could easily defeat this? maybe you had your luck with the lower class predycite but like I said we are much more powerful" Frea smirk "we've been watching your performance with Dren, you girls, I must say are quite unique, you even manage to defeat the deep blue so i'm sure you can do much much better".

I was hyped "oh we can and you know it" I watched the monster remembering something about it in one of my previous predycite fight….I got it "Corina, Bridget attack when I say go got it" I ordered "right" they said "Renee, Kikki act as a distraction and make it open it's mouth" "mhmm" they nodded. Kikki ran around it confusing the creature while Renee hit it from the back. The creature open it's mouth wide and Bridget attacked with her Deep sea surge attack while Corina shot a heart around at it.

My turn … Rose bell full power.

The predycite is gone, Thanks to mini mew eating up the infuser.

"Hmp, you girl are quite unique I must say but that was only our weakest predycite believe me we will be back and you will see how strong we can be" said Kily as she teleported away. The middle age girl Frea and the little girl whose maybe around 12 umm what's his name again Reta? Smiled. "Zoey was it, I can see why Dren's fallen for you and gosh you should feel guilty for everything you put him through" She laugh as they both teleported away but not before Frea giving me a vicious glare with so much hatred.

I stood there in shock guilt consuming me. "Zoey are you alright?" asked a concern Bridget. I shot a fake smiled "im fine just worried" she understood me 'gosh I feel terrible lying to her'. Elliot sigh "Girls, from now on I want you to work as a team because these cyniclons who call themselves the three alpha seems to be much more powerful so stand on your feet and be careful, I'm going to the café to research some more, i'm giving you the rest of the day off but I expect you at the café tomorrow at your usual timing got it" We nod and head off.

Renee had a interview to head too.

Kikki had to go to the supermarket and Bridget agree to take her.

Corina surprisingly offered me a ride home which I gratefully accept.

I've been quiet think about that dream again 'how come I feel like that dream is gonna happen..what did he mean by …" My thought were interrupted "Zoey, Hello earth to…"

"what?" I asked Corina sigh "what's wrong? You seem upset". I wave my hand trying to perk up hiding the fact that I am "no why would you think that I'm upset" Corina look at me "because Zoey you been in this car looking at the carpet and your being very quiet, C'mon I expect you to be admiring every part of this limo I mean it is one of my top 10 best limo". I looked at her in Shock 'top 10 this limo is bigger then my room… I wonder what does the top 1 limo look like, it must have a pool, with stereo and h.d t.v it must have people giving you massages' I sigh in a happy place "ZOEY!!!" I snapped out of it "tell me what's wrong" She demanded "umm I don't wanna talk about it" I said trying to avoid the topic. Her angry face turned into a sad hurtful face which I bet is fake "but Zoey I am your best friend right?" "of course but…" oh her angry face is back and that 100% her "then no buts I want to know so I can help so you better tell me what's gotten into you alright?" Somehow I don't feel like I have a choice in the answer i'm suppose to give.

----X--Scene Changed--X----

We ended up in Corina's house…I mean huge mansion sitting in a tea drinking table eating some delicious teacake which by the way is in so many different flavor I could just eat this for the rest of my life. She sipped her jasmine mint tea which by the way is fabulous and very relaxing and nodded. "So your worked up over a dream?" "but Corina it's not just a dream, I feel like it's a vision and somehow I feel like it's gonna happen" I said before stuffing another orange teacake into my mouth. "o..k so whose this guy you supposedly love?" she asked looking at me in a 'gosh get some manner' way "I told you I don't know all I remember is that I was in someone's arm and everything is perfect then suddenly Mark told me that we have to break up because I love someone else, but that's not true" I said as I lay my head down on the table. Corina yelled at me "gosh Zoey if it's not true don't get so worked up about it, just get a goodnight sleep tonight and start worrying if the same dream occur". I perked up "yes Corina your right" She smirk "of course I am" man didn't mean to inflate her ego.

"Zoey dear, would you like to stay for dinner" Asked Corina Nana "sure I would love too" I said "fabulous" Corina said sarcastically. "where's the bathroom" I asked Corina

Down the hall second bathroom on the left and if you need me I'll be in my room so please don't need me". She headed up stair while her maid clear the table.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights…"woah this bathroom is bigger then my kitchen and living room put together" it has a Shower on one side with sliding doors and a tub on one side, a blue toilet in the middle between the tub and shower. There are mirror and lights and a beautiful marble table with stainless steel water handle. "wow this bathroom is amazing" Oh I remember why I came here. I peed and flushed. I when to wash my hand when my phone started ringing

"hello?"

"hey honey! I have great news" My mom said excitedly

"what is it?"

"well in two days it's the day your day and I started dating so it's like our anniversary so your dad planned a 1 month trip to the Caribbean for us so how about it?"

"Sound's great mom but I'm not in the mood for traveling you two go I'm sure you'll have more fun that way"

"Honey, we can't possibly leave you alone in the house"

"why? Don't you trust me"

"of course we do but you are a teenager now with a boyfriend"

'gasp' "mom you know i'm more responsible then that and I'll spend most of my time with my friends"

… Silence…

"ok honey, we trust you why don't you come home and we'll say our goodbye"

"k mom be back in 10 minute"

"see you later".

I walked up stars to Corina huge room and lemme tell you it is beyond huge. Corina is dancing flawlessly around she was amazing like she was in her own little world. "May I help you" She asked in a impatient tone "yea, umm my parents are going away for a month and I'm gonna be very lonely at home so maybe I can stay here till they return?" "Why here?" She stopped her twirling and turned to me with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance "Because we can keep each other company and I won't take no for an answer". She sigh "do I even have a choice" I smiled obviously perky "no and I suppose you wont mind be borrowing 2 butler and a chauffeur Thanks Corina you're the best friend I ever had". I left before she said anything.

I went home in a limo with two butler whose gonna help me grab my luggage's.

So I packed said my goodbyes and head back to my new temporary home.

Corina's Nana smiled at her "well miss. Corina said to escort you to your guest room so if you don't mind" She took me up stair through the long hallway and put me in the 4th door on the right, I bow and thanked her once I'm in the huge room that's what 2 times bigger then my own room. It has a white color wall with a pink and white canopy bed what look so comfy, a walk in closet, t.v and other nessery items, a bathroom that's not as big as the one down stair but still decent, enough for me a simple bathroom. I smiled. This is gonna be fun..i hoped. "Look who invited herself to stay" Corina said in her usual snotty princess like tone. "oh Corina you're as nice as ever" I said in my sarcastic perky voice. "whatever" She said dismissing herself "dinner's in 5 minute so c'ya then".

* * *

We were having delicious smoked salmon that is so yummy my cat ear and tail were out so Corina made us eat up in a private dining room that is supposedly for family time which i'm glad because who would think it's normal for me to talk about aliens and dream that feel like visions and who want other nosy people butting into my buisness right?. I sigh "Corina?" I asked looking down "mmm?" she asked sipping her lemon water "do you think im going to have the dream again" Corina look at me skeptically "Zoey, Your asking me on what your going to dream tonight" I laughed "yea I suppose it's a bit out there". "Zoey if anything feel free to come talk to me about it". I looked at her and jumped out of my chair startling her "OK WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH CORINA" I asked freaking out "Zoey what is your problem? She yelled looking like she was about to slap me, I breathe "ok, ok I guess I freaked out for a moment it's just since when did you become so nice?" I asked accusingly She chuckled "well excuse me for having manner but anyway it's getting late so if you excuse me I must get my beauty rest…you could use some" She said laughing "and the Corina I know is back" I said not laughing one bit.

We went to our room, and I jumped into my temporary bed. It is soo comforable I cuddle in and drifted right off to sleep.

And lemme tell you this dream wasn't any better then the last one if anything it's much worst. I twist and turned…Tear formed and hours later I just want too wake up but couldn't. Minute passed till I couldn't take it anymore I shot up breathing heavily, crying and not knowing I was screaming.

"no it's ok I'll handle it Nana" Corina voice said through the thick door, I only heard that thank's to my mew mew hearing any other ordinary people wouldn't be able to hear that.

The door open to see Corina in a blue nightgown and behind her is a concern Nana, and some butler and maid looking worried.

"Are you ok? You've been screaming for the past 5 minute" I have? I didn't know what came over me but I just hugged her and started crying hysterically "oh Corina it's terrible I just……."

---------------------------------------

**Wow that's the first Chapter **

**I know I'm not that good of an author but I'll appreciated it if you review **

**And feel free to toss in couple idea **

**This will be like a whole season of Mew Mew lol so i hope it can sastify you, i kinda like this chapter thought i hit the character off pretty well but knowing what you people think will make me feel better and less insecure. **

**Oh and please tell me your favorite couples i'll maybe incorperate it into this story**

**thxz bitchez...JK you guyz rock **


End file.
